New Beginnings
by Sango456
Summary: Sango's life seems to be crumbling away...Will she ever be truly happy again? Will she let another into her life? Rated for later chapters...pairing MS and IK...read and review


**Authors Note**: So I haven't written a fic in awhile…So please be kind when you review…I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing. This story will be written in mostly Sango's point of view. And to those who read my other Inuyasha story A New Adventure…it's true I'm not going to finish it…I'm sorry if you wanted me to, I just can't seem to get any other ideas for that story…but if you want me to finish it then give me some ideas please.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own in any way or form any of the Inuyasha characters…wish I did…but sadly I don't. On with the story! )

**Chapter 1: New Home**

_I am 16 years old and, I had the perfect life most would say…but now that's all gone, and we're flying to America. My parents both died and left me and my brother Kohaku to fend for ourselves. At least they left us money and a mansion with a maid in America. I had a wonderful life full of happiness and laughter, I was head cheerleader, and I had a star athlete boyfriend, and I got good grades. At least I got to finish the school year in Japan, and tell all of my friend's goodbye. My boyfriend, I found out was cheating on me, so I had to break up with him. Now I don't think that I could ever be happy, or have a boyfriend like I use to. With my parents gone it felt like there was something missing inside of me. But I knew I had to be strong for Kohaku, at least try to act like it._

"So are you excited to be moving to America?" I tried to talk to him. The situation didn't really seem to bother him, but I knew he missed mom and dad.

"Yea, but I didn't want to say goodbye to all my friends. It was harder then I thought it was going to be." With that he sipped on his juice some more.

"Yea but you'll make new ones. And guess what?" I was trying to cheer him up.

"What?" He looked eager to what I was going to say next.

"I know you haven't been to the new house, but I have. And there was an arcade room, a miniature theater, and a pool, and a basketball court, and lots of other things!" At this he had a smile from ear to ear.

"I can't wait how much longer until we get there? What does my room look like? Can we pee in the pool?! Or do we have to get out?" Those last questions made me laugh, and it felt nice to laugh for once.

"Hahaha…yes Kohaku you have to get out of the pool to go pee…hahaha…" At that his faced slumped down to his table in front of him and the 'fasten seatbelt' sign popped on. "Put your seatbelt on Kohaku we're landing now."

We both buckled our seatbelts. Kohaku looked more and more excited to be in America. I was kind of excited to, but flights always reminded me of my dad, because would always be flying out on business. Again that empty feeling inside of me felt like it was stinging, and I thought I was going to cry until Kohaku had screamed.

"Finally we're here!" It startled me I will admit but it made me laugh knowing how impatient he was. We walked off the plane and got our baggage and watched and called our mansion. The maid answered.

"Hello?" She seemed like she wasn't that old. I expected her to be one of those old ladies like in all of the shows.

"Hi. This is Sango and my brother and I are at the airport, can you send a car to get us now?"

"Yes ma'am, right away. One should be there shortly. And your rooms will be prepared by the time you arrive and I will have a meal waiting." She seemed like she knew what she was talking about; she must have a lot of experience.

"Thank you. We appreciate everything your doing for us." And it wasn't 10 minutes after I hung up the phone that a limousine pulled up and the driver got out and opened the back seat door for me and my brother. Kohaku jumped right in and he opened a bottle of what looked like wine.

"KOHAKU! No that is not for little boys." I read the label it was only apple juice at that I started to laugh once more. I guess only my brother could make me laugh. "Sorry…it's just apple juice…hahaha…you can drink it." I handed the bottle back over to him and he drank it in a fancy wine glass.

We arrived in front of our house and the driver once again opened the door for us. Kohaku took my hand in amazement. I had never seen a house so big in my life. I only took online tours of it…that's how I knew what was in it. But to see it right in front of me was like I was dreaming.

_Holy shit. Is that really where me and my brother are going to live? It's so big! I think I might need to have a map with me at all times. _

I noticed the houses around ours were practically the same size. And I wondered how they managed to live in them. I could tell Kohaku was thinking the same thing. We walked up to the door and pushed it open. We walked into the house…it was beautiful! A crystal chandelier hung above their heads and two sets of staircases leaded to the upstairs. In the middle of the big space was a swimming pool, there was also a swimming pool outside in the back yard, and a basketball court, and a tennis court was also in the back. The kitchen had 3 cooks, and there was a male waiter, and a female maid they looked to be in their 30's all of them. My father was picky at who he hired as workers, he wanted people who weren't too old but at the same time he didn't want the too young with no experience. In the dining room two crystal chandeliers hung above the table. We both walked upstairs and found that there were 5 rooms and alls we had to do was pick one for ourselves. They all had a master bath, but they all had different themes.

"I call the racecar room!" I had a feeling he would. It had his toys already in it and a bed in the shape of racecar. I on the other hand found a room filled with red and white furniture. The walls were painted red and it had white carpet. I loved the color red, it is a romantic color or passion and power.

"I found my room too!" I yelled because he was already playing with his video games and toys and as usual making a mess.

I went downstairs to the library and started reading a book about magical beings, and then the door bell rang. I walked to the front door and turned to the maid a told her I would answer the door if I'm at the house so she could focus on her other chores.

"Yes ma'am" she bowed her head and went to the kitchen to help prepare our supper.

I opened the door and there was a girl that looked like she was my age, she was holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies and she looked mad as she stared at the ground. She looked up and seemed a little happier, "Welcome to the neighborhood! My mom made cookies, well actually our cooks did haha, but anyways my name is Kagome."

"I'm Sango." I took the plate from her and placed it on the table next to the door. I held out my hand to shake hers. "Nice to meet you."

She took my hand and shook it.

"I know you probably aren't really in the mood but me and two of my friends are going to the mall tomorrow…so if you want to come just call me." She smiled and handed me a piece of paper with her number on it. She smiled and walked away.

I only thought they did that in the movies. Everything is so different here. But that Kagome girl seemed nice enough. I wanted to go with her and her two friends so maybe I could catch up on all the girl talk I have been missing out on. But at the same time I didn't want to leave Kohaku alone in this big house knowing that I'm off having a good time. So I couldn't. Maybe she had someone for Kohaku too. I was going to call her tomorrow to ask if she did. But for right now I went and set the plate of cookies on the table and took one and sat back down in the library and read more of my book.

The maid came on over the intercom, "Dinner is ready. So if you would please go to the dinning room and be seated we will serve you." _'Beep'_

My brother and I sat down at the table and was handed menus, but only three items were on it; Steak, fettuccini, and broccoli; BBQ Ribs, potato salad, and baked beans; or we could have Chicken, corn, and Greek spaghetti. We both choose the BBQ Ribs, potato salad, and baked beans. To our surprise it came out right away. I was guessing they had two plates of each dish already made up so when we sat down it would be ready.

My brother and I went to our rooms and laid down in our new beds after we ate.

_The night came fast today. We had a lot of things we had to get done. I just hope that Kagome has someone for Kohaku, otherwise what am I going to do? I really want to go and have fun for a change with the girls, and just talk about girl things. I wonder if they'll like me? Hopefully I make a good first impression. I would hate to be an outcast already._

**Authors Note**: Ok so the first chapter is done. And it has been a full year since I have written any stories…so again please be nice. I know this chapter wasn't exciting but I promise that the next ones will be wayyyy more interesting. Well hope you liked it so far. Make sure to review!


End file.
